Coffee and drunk dialing
by picturestoburn
Summary: If only had Kate Beckett known about the consequences of a 2 am phone call, she would've never answered. Still, she did. Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**Coffee and drunk dialing**

**Caskett**

**Author's note:**

I've always wanted to write Caskett, so here I am. Don't be too hard on me though. I'm trying to think like Rick Castle. It's not too hard, since I'm an egoist myself, but still.

Enjoy!

**November 11, 2011**

''_What do you mean she's dead?''_

''_Katie, I'm so sorry.''_

''_Dad, April fools was yesterday. Stop.''_

''_I'm not-''_

''_You're lying. You've always been a horrible liar. Give it up.''_

''_I know it's hard-''_

''_No! She promised to come back!''_

''_Katie..''_

''_You're a liar!''_

''_I ju-''_

A loud ring caused Kate Beckett to snap out of her continuous nightmare. The woman growled in frustration, blindly reaching for her phone residing on her nightstand. A few loud swear words escaped her mouth, fuelled by the lack of sleep she had recently gotten. After all, that's what you got for being NYPD homicide detective: 2 am calls and restless nights. Yet, Kate knew it could be something important, so she had no choice but to answer. She even swore to give the caller a piece of her mind.

It didn't happen.

The voice of the unknown (and very drunk) man made to Kate rethink her decisions.

''_Honeeeeyyyy..''_ he began without any introductions, clearly in an intoxicated state. Normally, the brunette would've hung up. This time, however, she was too interested in what the unknown man had to say.

''_... I know you're mad at me. I'm a jerk. A really handsome one with so much talent, but still a jerk. Soooo what I'm calling you for-''_ Laughter. _''- so I wanted to apologize, you know? For being such a handsome jerk to you. I was even thinking about publishing a book called ''Rick Castle, the jerkiest jerk.'' It would be about me, obviously. How jerky I really am.''_

Kate Beckett didn't say anything. She just stared at the ceiling and listened, unable to hang up on the desperate man who kept going on and on with the declarations of love and I'm sorry's. So when the alleged Rick Castle finally ended the call himself, it was half past 3 am and the brunette made a promise to hear his voice again in the morning, whatever it took.

* * *

Richard Castle woke up on the uncomfortable leather sofa under a couple of blankets Alexis had cared to cover him with. His pounding head got even worse when his phone started vibrating uncontrollably somewhere in his numerous jacket pockets. With a little effort, he finally managed to find it and answer, completely dumbfounded by the beautiful voice he'd never heard before.

''_So, mister Castle. Feeling better?'' _

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the baffled expression on his face then replaced by a shocked one. It wasn't that hard to figure everything out. He was drunk and somewhat lonely. On top of all that, his phone was with him. Which resulted in multiple drunk calls, which in turn resulted in the best time of his life. But he didn't know that yet.

''_Honestly, no. But, I wanted to apologize for whatever I said last night. That's why you should never let me near a phone. Bad things happen,_'' he tried to joke, anxious for a response.

''_It's okay. It was.. entertaining. I called to check up on you and it seems like you're fine, so..'' _

''_Wait. I don't want you to have a bad impression of me, so why don't we go grab a cup of coffee? You know, like a true gentleman, I want to redeem myself.''_

''_How do I know you're not a maniac?''_

''_I guess you'll have to trust me.''_

''_Fine. 15th avenue. Starbucks. 9 am. Don't be late.''_

And with that, the call ended. Clueless as to why she agreed to meet up with the man, Kate Beckett couldn't hide the brightest smile. Of course, the woman put all the blame on the sleep she'd lost.

She wasn't the only one having a good morning. A few blocks away, so did Rick Castle.


	2. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Hi! Before posting the second chapter, I decided to give you guys a brief explanation since some of you didn't quite understand what's going on.

So.

Chapter 1 begins with a nightmare Kate has- yes, it really is about losing her mother Johanna. (good job, reviewer ''caskett''. Four for you!)

Castle and Beckett have **NEVER** met, nor spoken.

Castle meant to call one of his exes to apologize, but mistyped and called Beckett instead

Beckett called him back in the morning to see how he's doing. Note: she calls him ''mister Castle'' because he mentioned it.

That's it, I guess.


	3. another author's note

**Author's note:**

Hi guys. I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay, but I'm SO busy at the moment- birthdays and exams and stuff. I'll post the new chapter on Sunday and start with a certain schedule: new chapters will always be published on Sundays. Just so you know.


	4. Chapter 2

**Coffee and drunk dialing**

**Caskett**

**Author's note**

As I promised, have a new chapter. Enjoy. Oh and also, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I can't stop listening to disco inferno, which resulted in me trying to write while blasting it.

**November 11, 2011**

Kate Beckett was pacing in front of the Starbucks on the 15th avenue, punctual as usual and waiting for a man she'd spoken to for barely ten seconds. It was one of the rare days when she started work at 10 am which left her no time to waste. Five minutes later with no signs of him, the usually so patient woman was already contemplating whether to stop waiting, but her train of thoughts was soon interrupted by the writer himself appearing out of nowhere (she didn't notice him trying to sneak and so, he then almost got killed when Beckett's ''NYPD senses'' activated)

''_Easy now, detective Beckett,'' _he offhandedly exclaimed before raising his arms in defeat, eyes wide in astonishment. The woman was rather surprised as well, this time because of the title he gave her. There was no way she'd mentioned her profession during the conversation they had the night before, so how did he know who she was? It couldn't have been a wild guess.

''_How did you know?''_ she enquired, suspicion clear in her voice. The question left Castle slightly speechless and he immediately knew he'd given away too much. A moment passed in silence, Kate was waiting for an answer whilst the writer was filing his brains for one. It was the first time his cleverness let him down and so, he had no choice but to pretend not to understand what she was trying to achieve.

''_Know what?'' _

''_That I'm a detective? And writers were supposed to be clever.''_

Rick let out a sigh, making a mental note to be extra careful around detectives and put on his best apologetic smile in return. As much as he wanted it to, it didn't make the woman change her mind about receiving an answer.

''_Well. I did a little, you know, background check. Had a friend of mine check the number and who it belonged to. Just to make sure you aren't an axe murderer.''_

Much to his gratitude and relief, she seemed to be content with that answer. After all, he wasn't the only one who did a background check. Beckett didn't forget to do so either, like a careful person she was. No decent detective would go out with an unknown man without checking his criminal records. Even the best looking people would somehow turn out to be serial killers or psychopaths. You never knew, as Johanna Beckett would've said.

''_I'm carrying a gun, Castle. Just in case you forget it and try to do something ridiculous.''_

''_I won't. So, how about we step in?''_

He generously extended his arm out for her to take, except that the woman didn't seem to notice the gesture at all. Castle, a little taken aback (he didn't remember the last time a woman had ignored him like that) but still impressed by her independent personality (that's what he liked in his women. Especially dominance in the bedroom, although it was not as he would ever admit it), didn't waste a moment to follow her inside the noisy cafe buzzing with life

''_You're a detective, huh? That's pretty hardcore.''_

''_Seriously, mister writer? Out of all the words, you chose hardcore? But yes, last time __**we both checked**__, I was still a detective. I mean, if your so called friend didn't mess anything up,'_' she remarked saucily, yet another quality Castle admired when it came to women. Even though her first impression of him wasn't as good as he expected it to be, Rick was already mulling over making her his new muse: quirky, brave and strong. Possibly someone with a a corresponding last name. Like Heat. Finally, he snapped out of his grandiose writing thoughts when the woman alongside him coughed, in attempt to get him to pay attention to what she had said.

''_I find hardcore a great word choice.''_

Beckett didn't say anything, just smiled widely, which in turn gave Rick a chance to spit out something he was overly curious about.

''_Still, why did you call me?''_ he asked, voice barely a mumble. It was as he was hoping that Kate wouldn't hear it. She did.

''_As I said, I wanted to check up on you. It seemed like a right thing to do. Don't flatter yourself though, Castle.''_

''_How can I not? A beautiful woman cared to call a very drunk to see if he's still alive. Good thing I am alive. My fans would be so disappointed.''_

The woman bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting out something sarcastic. Never had she ever met someone so self-centered before, so he had a honour of being ''a first'' in her life. However, underneath all that self flattery was a very good-natured man. That she could say. And like Kate always said, ''her detective sixth sense never lied''

Time passed by quickly and before the pair of them realized, it was about time to say the last goodbyes or else she would have to face a very angry Montgomery with a prepared lecture about being late to work. Rick, as the gentleman he was, offered to accompany her all the way to the police department but she politely refused his offer.

''_Call me when you get bored, Castle.''_

It made Castle beam like a kid.

''_I will.''_


	5. Chapter 3

**Coffee and drunk dialing**

**Author's note**

This chapter is a pretty short one (the Castle/Alexis part, I mean) due to the birthday party I had. So, excuse me for my laziness and enjoy!

**November 13, 2011**

She hadn't heard of Castle in two days. Kate was beginning to forget his existence due to the loads of work and stress that was so usual to every New Yorker. Cases of brutal murders by women seeking revenge on their unfaithful husbands were piling up and when they finished appearing for the day, she fell asleep right on the couch of the police department, unable to even make it home to rest. So, how would she recall the almost stranger accidentally dialing her a couple of nights before?

It was an unusually calm morning. No new cases, just the one about a man found in his apartment, ten bleeding wounds marking his unavoidable death. No ringing phones, no desperate people seeking help. Kate was sitting beside a very sleepy Ryan cradling a cup of coffee in his hands, evincing his presence by yawning loudly every once in a while. The pair of them weren't surprised over Esposito's unpunctuality, as it was the only constant thing about him.

''_I don't get it. Ten wounds. Lanie said they couldn't have been caused by a woman, they were far too deep. And there weren't any signs of struggle. He wasn't drugged either. What are we missing?''_ she let out a frustrated sigh, pleading for some hint left unnoticed to show up. The case was one of the most uncomplicated ones so far, yet she didn't seem to find an answer. _''And where the hell is Esposito with the test results? I can't just sit here all day, waiting for him to stop flirting with Lanie.''_

The man opposite her just quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, a hint of slight concern and interest clear on his tired face. He knew the woman far too well to see that something was wrong. Her patience had vanished into thin air, replaced by tapping foot and clicking her pen- something that would've normally annoyed her. Kevin was about to call her to account, but a sudden ring coming from Beckett's phone didn't give him a chance to do so. Before she had the opportunity to pick it up, the phone was already snatched from her hands.

''_Ooh. Caaaaaassstttle,''_ Kevin exclaimed perkily, lips curved into a half smile. _''Is he a boyfriend of yours? How many dates have you two lovebirds had, exactly?_''

The empty space in his hands was where the object of his interest had been just a brief moment ago. Now it found a new safe location and Beckett shot him a ''shut up or I'm going to leave'' look before reluctantly accepting the incoming call.

''_Beckett. Yes? Hello.''_

Ignoring the kissy faces coming from her amused (and very childish) colleague who seemed to forget that they were long past kindergarten, she chose a spot on the wall to stare at. It only encouraged Kevin.

''_Tomorrow? I mean, I could find a moment for you. Why, exactly? Oh? A coffee meeting? Sure. Yeah. Okay. I'll meet you there.''_

''_I mean, I could find a moment for you,''_ mimicked Ryan, who did a creepily accurate impression of the brunette which only left her wondering if he had wanted to become an actor at some point of his life. Beckett replied with a silent eyeroll.

''_Shut up.''_

**Meanwhile**

''_So?''_ Alexis jumped up from her comfortable seat the moment her father walked in, face lit up like a christmas tree. His facial expression was enough to guess what the woman had said, and the girl crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to know the details of the arranged meeting.

''_What? She couldn't resist my charm,''_ he shrugged just as it was the most self-evident thing to him. _''Don't look so surprised. You know how the Rick Castle charm works.''_

''_When are you two meeting, then?''_

''_Tomorrow. Seriously, stop with the surprised face. I'm not that old, I can still get women to go out with me,''_ to which his daughter just nodded, giving him an enthusiastic smile in approval. It was about time he found someone.

Deep down, Castle hoped that someone would be Beckett.


End file.
